


A New Life

by kuonji



Series: A New Life [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He had been so sure that his own heart would stop if this one stopped beating.</em>  Hutch gets ready for a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story was nominated for an [Ollie Award](http://community.livejournal.com/sh911award_com) in 2010, category "Best Long Story".
> 
> <http://starskyhutch911.livejournal.com/310155.html>

He was breathing more easily now, his blue eyes closed in sleep and his chest rising and falling a little quickly but steadily. Hutch was fascinated by the movement, staring raptly lest it should stop as soon as he took his eyes off of it. He was so glad the intrusive wires and tubes were gone, even as he was grateful to them for saving this precious treasure.

He had been so sure that his own heart would stop if this one stopped beating.

Tentatively, he reached out and stroked the soft skin of one cheek.

"It's okay," whispered a much-beloved voice. "You won't hurt him."

"I know," Hutch replied, unable to say more without his voice breaking. He leaned in and took a deep breath of that sweet, beautiful scent. "I love you," he whispered. "Even if you give me heart attacks."

A gentle hand took his and he squeezed back, putting all of his unspeakable feelings into the gesture.

Suddenly, a commotion at the door drew his attention.

"Lemme in there! I'm the uncle!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Exchanging a quick look of amusement with the woman beside him, Hutch straightened and strode over to blockade the door just as a curly-headed tornado blew in.

"Keep it down, mushbrain, before--" A loud siren wail of indignation rose from the bed. "--you wake him," Hutch finished with a scowl.

Starsky just grinned. "Aw, you'll get used to it. I don't think these little buggers sleep for the first six months. You should try it in stereo." He pushed his way past and shouted his greeting to Hutch's wife over the continuing cries, with the easy practice of a father of year-old twins. "I wouldn't worry, ma'am," he assured. "It sounds like his lungs are developing just fine."

"Oh David, I certainly hope so," she replied. "The doctor says we can take him home tomorrow if all goes well." She turned the weakly struggling little bundle around. "David Hutchinson, meet Uncle Starsky."

The baby just bawled some more.

Hutch sighed. "Get used to it, Davey. I think you'll be seeing a lot of Uncle Starsky whether you want to or not."

"That's right!" Starsky chucked the baby feather-lightly on the chin. "Guess what, kid? Your daddy reacted about the same way when we first met."

"Starsky!" Hutch cried.

Starsky winked. "You see?"

  
END.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:    
>      [The Other Twenty-Five](http://community.livejournal.com/starskyhutch911/118530.html) (Starsky & Hutch), by kuonji    
>      [Water](http://community.livejournal.com/me_and_thee_100/266327.html) (Starsky & Hutch), by sjames_centre   
>     
> 


End file.
